My Best Friend, My Healer
by LostInTheCloudsx3
Summary: Miley's best friend, Nick, is always there to help her after a heartbreak. Even if it was him that broke her heart in the first place. -N I L E Y-


**April 5, 2006;**

"Knock, knock."

A teary-faced, fourteen year old turned her back on her closed bedroom door. Maybe she couldn't see him, but she could pick his voice out anywhere. It was her annoying, yet sweet best friend.

"I have ice cream."

She hesitated. He had ice cream? Maybe she could let him in for like five minutes, steal the ice cream successfully then kick him out? Miley sighed, getting to her feet and shuffling over to the door where she tentatively opened the door.

Nick smiled sadly, opening his arms for her. She frowned, ignoring the fact that he looked slightly stupid with his arms wide open, "You lied. You don't have any ice cream."

"You're right, I did. But I only did it cause there was nothing else that I could think of that would bring you out of your hiding."

Miley rolled her eyes, walking back into the room, "Great. One more person to lie to me."

Nick sighed and dropped his arms, finally realizing that she wasn't going to hug him. He followed her into her room and sat down on her bed facing her. She was looking down at her fidgeting hands.

"Miles…"

"You don't understand, Nick. This is my first heartbreak… I-It hurts so much. He told me he loved me!"

"I don't understand, you're right. That's because I have yet to experience heartbreak."

"I can't _wait_ for it."

"Um, thanks? That's really nice of you, Miles." And despite herself, Miley felt a little smile tugging on her lips.

"Is that a smile I see?" He teased, leaning in closer and pushing her lips upward.

"No!" she smacked his hand away but couldn't help but laugh at his ridiculousness. Nick laughed along with her, happy to go along with anything that would keep her mind away from the current issue at hand.

Miley sighed once all the crazy giggling had subsided, "Is that hug still available? I could really use one right now." Nick smiled, "It always is, Miles, but only for you." He told her, leaning over and engulfing her in his warm embrace. She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

She felt content, because she knew at least one person would be with her forever and always.

Out of the blue, Miley pushed Nick away giggling, "Now go get my ice cream before I go completely insane. A girl needs her ice cream, you know!"

"Maybe you should down the sugar intake, I think it's making a little too overdramatic." Nick said laughing as he stood up and started to make his way out when he felt a pillow slam on his back. He turned around and glared at a mischievously grinning Miley.

"Miley, I'm gonna get—"

"Dude, did I not tell you like two minutes ago to go get me my ice cream?"

"Diva."

**January 25, 2009;**

"Miley!" Nick yelled as he caught her running down the hallway in tears. She stopped, thanking God that it was lunch and everyone was at the cafeteria. Nick jogged over to her and she sniffled, wiping a stray tear.

"Miles, what's wrong?"

"I-I… caught Parker cheating on me."

"What? That asshole! I'm going to go kick his—"

"Nick. Don't go… I need you."

"But I will just take a minute and I'll be back before you—"

"_Nick_."

Nick sighed, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around her. She buried her face into his shirt, inhaling the sweet smell of Nick and lemons, the detergent that his mother used to wash clothes.

"Miles, if he cheated on you, he really is an idiot. Why would anyone want another girl when they've got someone as amazing as you? You're the most beautiful girl I've ever known."

"You mean that?"

"Yeah, you know I wouldn't lie to you about that."

"Or maybe it's because that you don't know many girls."

"What?"

"That you think I'm beautiful; because you really don't know more than like, five girls, including me." There was a mischievous smile growing gradually on her face and he knew she was teasing him. One of her most favourite pastimes.

"Nah, I don't think so," he grinned, catching on, "But if this is making you feel better, go ahead. Tease me all you want."

"You'd let me tease you to make me feel better?"

He shrugged, "Sure."

"I'm already feeling better!"

Nick chuckled, "You should be, you shouldn't be worrying about some jerk that doesn't know what he has, or had. You're gorgeous, smart, and funny. You're every guys dream girl."

Miley smiled wide, her eyes twinkling, "If I'm so amazing, then would _you _date me?"

"Of course I will, in an instant." He answered, as if on instinct, not reading much into her question.

"Good. Pick me up at seven tonight, then."

She walked off with a smile on her face, giggling as she snuck a secret glance at Nick who was standing there completely confused and shocked. It would probably take him about five minutes to realize what she'd just said.

If you had asked her if she knew a Parker, she would have probably gone "Who?"

**June 11, 2010;**

"You were _flirting_ with her!"

"No, I wasn't. She asked me for directions, and I told her. That's all, Ok?"

"No, it's not Ok. No. It _is _flirting when you get all giggly and start touching each other!"

"I wasn't touching her!"

"You had your hand on her shoulder!"

"Miley! It was nothing. She was just a girl at the mall who wanted directions. I'll probably never see her ever again in my life, it doesn't matter. So, let it go!"

"So what you're saying is, if you did see this girl again, you _would _be interested in her…"

"No, Miley. Stop twisting my words! And you're always jealous these days. You know I don't like that. I feel like you don't trust me, and relationships are supposed to be based on trust. How are we supposed to have one, if you don't trust me?"

"Oh yeah? Maybe you should just break up with me then!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

The loud slam of the door bought Miley back to reality and she realized what had just happened… what she had made happen. She broke down crying.

Nick was always the one with a warm smile and friendly hug whenever she was heartbroken. Her heart was completely ripped right now, and… where was he?

Oh yeah, that's right. He was the one who completely ripped it.

A soft knock on the door made her look up in anticipation, but then she remembered he'd just broken her heart. He wasn't gonna break it then come back to fix it, that was just ridiculous.

"I-It's me…" It took her completely by surprise that he would be back.

"What are you doing here?" the question came out a little too harsh than she had meant it to be.

She heard the door open and her head snapped up to see Nick standing there. His curls as wild as ever, his freckles as cute as ever, his eyes as brown as ever…

"It's your best friend," he explained, "the one who helps you through a broken heart. And something tells me you need me right now."

In spite of herself, Miley let out a watery chuckle. "You're ridiculous, Nick Gray, extremely and utterly ridiculous."

He grinned, glad that she wasn't yelling at him or anything. He walked over to the bed and took her hand in his, slowly running his thumb on the back of her hand. It was such a sweet moment that Miley almost forgot that he had just broken up with her.

"You know, you're boyfriend is very sorry about the things he just said."

"_Ex_-boyfriend."

"Right."

"Just out of curiosity, what else does my ex-boyfriend wanna tell me?"

"Just that he's sorry. And that he realizes that he was being a complete idiot and for being insensitive. He says he's sorry for being a total jerk and breakup up with you, and that that was a mistake. And for accusing you of being jealous when he was the one giving you reasons to be. That he loves you."

"Oh, I see."

"He doesn't want you to know this but I'm going to tell you anyways: he told me that he likes it when you get jealous. That it makes him feel like he's special to you. And most of all, that it drives him insane cause when you're jealous, you're really _hot _and it gets him all _bothered_."

Miley blushed, "Really?"

"Really," he grinned, "But if you want me to go beat him up for you, I would do it in a second."

"You can't beat yourself up."

"How about I hire some guys to do that, then?"

"You do realize you're planning your own death?" she giggled.

Nick smiled sadly, "I told you; any guy who hurts you doesn't deserve anything."

"But _you _do." Miley sits up and cups his cheek, "I'm sorry, Nick. I do trust you. I trust you with my life. I'd jump off a cliff without any sort of harness if I was holding your hand. It's just that I don't others around you. I mean, any girl would jump at the chance of being with a guy like you. And I love you, and I just tend to get a little jealous… Ok, a lot jealous."

"But a guy like me wants only a girl like you."

Miley grins, leaning forward and placing her lips on his softly.

Nick grinned when they pulled away, "You say you get jealous of girls around your boyfriend and look at what you're doing."

Miley frowned, "What?"

"You're making out with your best friend. I don't think your boyfriend's going to like that very much."

Miley shook her head, "Trust me, he is."

**A/N: I don't know how each part fits with the story except for like the concept that Nick, Miley's best friend will always be there to hold her hand and help her through a heart break. And I didn't feel like editing because this is what writing is about to me. Just writing whatever you feel like without worrying that it wouldn't make sense or something. If it makes sense in my head, that's enough.**

**And I haven't written a oneshot in a while, so my fingers were itching to write one. ;) So, here it is. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Lol, Ok, enough of **_**that. **_

**Anyways, please review, guys? PRETTY please?**


End file.
